1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to seat pads and more specifically it relates to a portable fishing cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous seat pads have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be made of soft materials that may be sat upon and used on chairs, benches or the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.